The Ouija Experience
by ThatOneWritter
Summary: Danny and the team get an e-mail from a woman in Wisconsin saying she needs their help. Being amateur paranormalists, they take the job. This may just be the hardest case the team has ever has and for Danny it may be the scariest and the best all in one. Eventual Pitch Pearl. Rated for a reason.
1. The Package

"Come on guys, help me load everything in the truck." Danny grumbled as he lugged on all the equipment that was currently back in there proper bags and carriers. Growling low under his breath he added, "Seriously this shit is heavy!" It seemed like every time they got through with an exorcism that Danny was the one left to clean up and put everything away, all while Tucker and Sam took their sweet time doing whatever it was they were doing.

Tucker ran over to him and to the backpack from Danny's hand and slung it over his shoulder. "Sorry man, you know we gotta make sure that the ghost is really gone. Why are you always in a hurry to leave after a job anyway?" He asked as he opened the truck door for Danny to place their things in the back seat.

Danny gave his friend a slight glare that said _'You know why.'_ but in reality, his friend didn't know. Danny; despite his line of work and that he was raised by parents who hunted ghosts for their whole life and taught their kids to do the same, (Except Jazz who doesn't believe in ghost and became a psychologist) Danny was scared of ghosts. Not just scared, but down right terrified. Since he was little he would have these dreams about ghost, some bad and some good but mostly bad. The nightmares were what drove him to want to fight ghosts and help other people who were plagued by them. Though, he's not like his parents where they catch ghosts to study them, he simply just sends them back to where ever they came from.

Now was not the time to think about his fear.

"I just like to get everything situated in the back just so, that way when one of us sits back there it's not uncomfortable." He half lied. Because yeah, he did want the back of his truck to be nice, but he mainly just wanted to get away from the ghostly energy.

Tucker raised an eyebrow at his friend and Danny prayed that the lie was enough for his friend to believe and just drop the topic. Sighing, he watched his friend shake his head at him before rounding the vehicle and getting in the passenger seat. With his own sigh Danny slammed the back door before he got into the drivers seat, just waiting for Sam to come. When she finally showed up, he gave her an annoyed look before starting up the truck and riving back towards the city of Amity Park to rest for the night.

The three friends all worked and lived together. They decided it would be cheaper than the three of them getting apartments side by side.

Plus Sam's loaded so she pays the rent.

That doesn't mean Danny and Tucker get away with doing nothing, they have to keep the place clean and maintain everything and do all the heavy lifting. If it meant they they could spend their money on things they need other than giving to some over weight balding man once a month and then be broke with hardly enough for food then hell, they didn't mind.

All three of them went to college majoring in the paranormal and demonology. Though seeing demons was a rare thing in what they do, it's not unheard of.

When Danny pulled up to the curd of their apartment building in sighed in relief. Finally, now he can just go to his room, lock himself in and just sleep for the next eighteen hours or so. Climbing out, each one of them took a backpack and made the long walk up the stairs to their apartment which was on the sixth floor.

By the time Danny got to the top his leg muscles were screaming at him for him to sit down in a nice relaxing bath tub and just bathe to loosen the muscles up. Just as he was about to put his key in the door his foot kicked did he miss that? Frowning, Danny peered down to see a package. It was wrapped in plain brown paper with string bound around it, square in shape.

Addressed to him.

"I don't remember ordering anything." Danny mumbled mostly to himself as he picked up the package, his back muscles screaming at him as he did so. Straightening up he groaned, unlocking the door and stepping inside. "No return address."

"Weird." Sam said as she placed her back pack on the couch. "Maybe it's from a secret admirer." She said with a knowing smirk that made Danny flush under her gaze. Sometimes Sam isn't very helpful.

"Doubt it." Danny shot back, tucking the package under his arm. "Think I'm going to hit it, night guys." He yawned and waved goodnight to his friends before slinking off into his room. Gently, he placed his backpack on the ground before tossing the package on his bed. He changed out of his normal jeans and t-shirt into grey sweatpants and a tank top.

Sitting crossed legged on his bed now, Danny pulled his laptop onto his bed and opened it up to see if there were any pending requests from people wanting him and his team to come in and help them with any ghost related problems.

There were many.

A woman in Wisconsin wanting her home saged against evil sprites that are tormenting her family.

There were others wanting things similar, but for some reason Danny was drawn to that one. He clicked on her e-mail and read about the details. Apparently there were two sprites in her home. The woman, her name Kelly, said that at first things weren't bad and that nothing came from the first one who was in her house. She was told that that particular ghost had died in the house many years ago and didn't move on.

The second however, was another story. She claims that she has no idea where it came from and just won't leave her family alone. Also that it rials up the other ghost in the house and she is scared for her families safety.

Knowing how important this was, Danny wrote her back a quick e-mail saying that he and his team will make the drive out first thing in the morning to help her out. Feeling lazy, he texted his friends the details of their new case and turned on his alarm for early morning.

It was then he remembered the package on his bed did he finally pick it up and unwrap it. Danny nearly dropped what was inside and scoffed at the item at the same time.

A Ouji bored.

Of all the rotten things, this was a low one. "Sicko." He mumbled as he placed the bored on the floor before snuggled into his bed and turning off the lights.

Ouji boreds were no laughing matter. They were a way to communicate with the dead, yes, but they were also ways to open the vial between the world of the living and the dead. Evil and dangerous things have gotten out due to those things and people have even died. Danny scowled in the dark, the idea of someone sending him something like that in the mail made him sick.

Closing his eyes, Danny forced himself to sleep and to dream.

 _All Danny could do was run. He needed to hide or he'd get him. Looking back and seeing those dangerous blood red eyes chase after him, black hair mused from a previous fight and face in a snarl as he advanced on Danny._

 _Looking around the house, he noticed it was one that was very nice and well put together but it lacked hiding places._

 _He was dead._

 _"Come here!" The voice roared, anger dripping from his voice and body tense._

 _But why was he angry? And why at Danny? The young man didn't know and at the moment didn't really care about anything then finding a safe place and finding_ him _. But who was him?_

 _Too many questions, not the time._

 _Next thing Danny knew, he was being pulled through a wall and pushed up against the very same wall he was pulled through. Looking down to the pressure on his arms, he could see white gloved clad hands on his biceps. They stopped at the elbow before the rest of the outfit was black, save for the collar, belt and boots. "Hey." A voice said, smooth as silk and tone just as soft._

 _Looking up, Danny stared into a pair of unblinking bright as the sun radioactive green eyes, so bright he thought he might go blind. It was the only thing he could see, everything else was black as those eyes got brighter with each passing second._

 _"Are you okay?"_

 _BANG!_

BANG!

"Ahh!" Danny sat up so fast in bed he almost fell out on the floor. His heart was pounding hard in his chest as he looked around for the cause of the loud 'bang' but in his dimly lit room, nothing seemed out of place.

BANG!

He jumped again and had to face palm himself and glared at his phone. It was his alarm going off. He forgot it was the sound of gun shots sounding out. Taking a few deep breaths, Danny turned his alarm off and got out of bed to get dressed and eat a little something before their long road trip to Wisconsin.

Grabbing his backpack, he dumped out what was dirty clothes and refilled it with clothes that were relatively clean. Checking to make sure he didn't forget anything, Danny came across the Ouji bored on his floor and glared at it before sighing. He picked it up and stuffed it in his bag before going to see if Sam and Tucker were up.

Maybe it would come in handy.


	2. The Home Owner

They had to leave fairly early if they were going to make it to Wisconsin by the early afternoon. Danny drove the whole way, radio on low as random music and news played in the background of their conversations. Their talks now a days were mostly work related, not that Danny minded, but you eventually run out of topics. "You sure this woman is worth it Danny?" Sam asked as she played a game on her phone.

Danny scowled, not taking his eyes off the road he replied "Yes, for the millionth time Sam, this is our first case outside of Amity Park, if word gets out that we help more than just in our own city then maybe we can go nation wide." That would be a cool thing to have happen, Danny thought as he took a right. "Besides, she sounded like she could really use our help."

"But why us and not someone more experienced?" Sam asked, looking up from her game to look at Danny with a serious expression. "We've only been doing this not even two years."

He scoffed at her. "Who cares?"

"Oh man, Danny did you open that package from yesterday?" Tucker asked from the back, bringing his face forward between the two front seats. Though he was grateful for the topic change, Danny shudder at remembering the Ouija bored he got in the mail last night. He still doesn't know why he brought it with him.

Those things were dangerous.

"Yeah, why?"

"Well, what was it?"

Danny wasn't sure if he should tell his friends about the Ouija bored or not, but he figured that they would find out anyway and be mad at him for lying to their faces afterwards. "You'll never guess what it was." He paused to see if Tucker would make any guesses as to what it was, when he didn't he went on. "It was a Ouija bored."

"What?" Both his friends said simultaneously.

"Yeah, don't know why someone would send me such a thing, they're nothing but evil." Pulling into the driveway of the house that Kelly lived at, he was in awe. It was more like a mansion then a house. Danny gave a low whistle, "Wow."

"You didn't bring it, did you?" Danny heard Tucker ask. He knew he probably shouldn't have, should have left it at home, should have thrown it out, maybe even set it a blaze. But he didn't.

He gave a nervous laugh as they all piled out of the truck, "Well, I, uh, well yes, yes I did bring it." He pulled his backpack around himself. Both of his friends stared at him like he had two heads. "I'm not going to use it. Come on, we have work to do."

They walked up to the front door of the house, Danny rang the doorbell. It chimed loudly and not long after did the large door open to reveal an older man in his early forties, silver white hair tied back into a pony tail, dressed in a suit and a small smirk playing his lips. "Ahh, you must be the ghost hunters."

Danny raised an eyebrow at the man, "Um, Kelly?"

The man gave a loud laugh, "No my dear boy, Kelly is my sister. She and her family have been staying with me for a while, but sadly they left last night to stay in a hotel since things have gotten worse. Oh, but where are my manners. My name is Masters, Vlad Masters and you three are?" Vlad left the question hanging in the air.

Danny smiled small and relaxed a little bit, "Well, these are my friends and partners Sam Manson and Tucker Foley. My name is Danny, Danny Fenton." Danny introduced as he stook out his hand and shook Vlads.

The older man looked surprised at the mention of his name. "Fenton? Hmm, any relation to Jack Fenton?"

Now it was Dannys turn to be surprised. "Uh, yeah he's my dad actually."

"Interesting." Vlad mused, mostly to himself. "Do come in, I will show you where you can stay for your time here."

"Stay?"

"Yes my dear boy, stay. You didn't think I was going to have you drive eight hours, clear my house of ghosts and send you off all in one day did you?" Vlad said as he guided them through his lovely home. Even if it was all green and gold and decorated with everything that had to do with the Packers.

Though, Vlad had a point. It was a long drive and Danny was beat from all that driving only to stop for food and bathroom breaks. They could stay for a day or two, if the ghosts were as strong as the e-mail had said they were then it may take some time to get rid of the ghosts. "Well, that is very nice of you ."

Vlad turned and smiled down at Danny. "Please Daniel, call me Vlad, was my father."

"Okay Vlad, and please call me Danny."

After they were shown all around, they were each given a room to stay in. Vlad left them to set up their things as he went to tend to his own business. Danny, Tucker, and Sam set up cameras in all of the rooms in the house, save for the bathrooms and their rooms. They hadn't intended for the house being as big as it was.

Vlad had told them that most of what happens in the house happens at night; so they had to wait.

Unloading his backpack, Danny took out his laptop and started surfing the web for ways to make ghosts come out. Normally they just attacked, so there was no problem, but Danny was feeling impatient.

After what felt like hours of looking but was probably only twenty minutes or less, Danny moaned in frustration before lightly slamming the lid of his laptop shut. Looks like he was going to have to try and remember what he learned in College.

"Hey, do that again." He heard someone whisper in his ear. The sound itself nearly made Danny jump clean out of his skin. Looking around, he saw no one. Frowning, he picked up his backpack, only to have the Ouija bored fall out onto the floor. Just as he was about to pick it up, the bored started to float up off the floor and land innocently on the bed in front of Danny.

Holy fuck.

Eyes nearly bugging out of his head, Danny gulps and tentatively put both of his hands on the Ouija boreds dial. He spelled out **'Anyone here?'** He felt a force pull his hands and the dial towards the upper left corner over the 'yes'. Taking a breath to calm down, he spelled out **'What's your name?'**

The dial moved on it's own over letters spelling out, 'What's yours?'

The hell? Danny frowned deeper, was the ghost being a smart-ass? **'Asked you first.'**

The glass center of the dial started to glow a a soft bright green as it moved slowly over the next letters. 'Phantom' Danny made out. Before he could ask another question, the dial was moving again, a little faster then before but Danny made out the words. 'Hold up the dial'. Biting his lip and looking away from the bored, Danny thought about it. **'Why?'** He asked and he didn't expect the response that he got.

'To see me.'

With another intake of air, Danny slowly brought the glass piece of the dial to his eye and looked through it, only to have the soft green glow flashed bright in his eyes once it was close enough. "Ahh!" Danny dropped the dial as if he were burned by it and covered his eyes. When he opened them, his vision was fine. He grabbed his phone to look at his reflection and gasped slightly when he saw his eyes were glowing bright green; only it didn't last long before the glow faded and they turned back to the bright blue that he was born with.

"Can you see me now?"

Looking away from from his reflection, Danny gasped when he came face to face with a young man floating a few feet off the ground, his hair a stark white in contrast with Dannys own black hair and bright glowing green eyes. If it weren't for the floating Danny wouldn't have thought the other male were a ghost, he looked so human.

"Phantom?"


	3. The First Day

**Authors Note : I'll try to keep up to date with this as best I can :)**

"Phantom?" Danny asked as he stared at the floating haired teen, who smiled softly down at him. "What, what did that thing do to me?!" He exclaimed pointing to the dial that seemed to have given him the ability to see ghosts.

" All it did was-" Phantom was going to explain everything to Danny, but he got interrupted by the home owner calling out for the living boy. " You better see what he wants." And just as fast as he had appeared, Phantom was gone from Dannys line of vision. Huffing out and fixing himself up, Danny made his way downstairs to see Vlad waiting at the bottom for him.

" You wanted to see me."

Vlad perked up when he saw Danny coming, "Ahh, Daniel, yes I just wanted you to know that dinner is ready and waiting. Your friends are already in the dining hall." They walked down the hall in silence, it wasn't uncomfortable or awkward but it wasnt comfortable at the same time.

Sitting down by Tucker, Danny was wondering about that ghost back in his room and what the dial did to his eyes. Can he see all ghosts now or just Phantom? Was he the evil ghost? If so, then why didn't he attack Danny? " Vlad, when would you say the ghosts start their 'battles' as you call them." He asked, using quotation marks on the word battles.

Putting down his fork mid bite, Vlad began to speak. " Well you see, it started some time ago when Kelly got the house. Things were fine until the fights started a month ago. And they only happen at night." Vlad said, sipping a cup of tea with his dinner. Danny took out his note pad and wrote down all the Vlad told them.

He asked the older man many questions such as, how long things have been going on, have the ghosts attacked a human being before, if so how bad was the injury, have they done anything in the past to try and stop the ghosts from fighting? The whole run down.

Vlad answered each question with ease. He said that it started a month ago, like he had mentioned before, that the only time someone got hurt was if they got caught in the cross fires of the ghosts fight. Which only happened once and it wasn't too bad. And lastly he told them that Kelly had brought in a priest to cleanse the place in hope they would just go away, but obviously that didn't work.

"I see, have you personally seen them?" Danny asked chewing on the end of his pen.

"Seen who?" Danny swore he was going to face-palm himself, seriously? They were talking about the ghosts, what else could he mean. "You mean the ghosts?" The young man nodded. "Nope, never only Kelly and her family have."

Interesting.

"Well, would you look at the time! You three MUST be tired after a long trip, off to bed with the lot of you." Vlad announced, standing up from his seat and all but ushering the trio out of the dinning hall and back up the stairs to there room before disappearing into his own.

"Did anyone else, think that guy is a little weird?" Tucker asked as he stretchered his arms over his head.

"Little weird? The guys a fruitloop." Danny commented before mirroring Tuckers action and yawning. "But, fruitloop or not he does have a ghost problem and is willing to pay."

"True." Sam said rubbing her eyes. "We can start working on that tomorrow, right now I'm beat."

"You're beat? You didn't drive." Danny teased before saying good night to his friends and getting ready for bed. Changing into his pjs, he saw that the Ouija bored was on his bed, the dial back in place as if nothing happened. Frowning, Danny picked it up and slid it under his bed, just so it could be out of his sight.

Though, when he slipped into the bed, which was like laying on a marshmallow, he couldn't sleep. That damn Ouija bored was creeping him out. He still didn't know who sent it to him and why. His thoughts then went to Phantom, wondering all about him. Which ghost he was and slightly hoping he was the one who was here first and not the evil one.

Even so, Danny had a job to do and nothing was going to get in his way. Not even the most handsome ghost he's ever seen.

With a content sigh, Danny let his eyes slip such, the only thing he could see behind his closed eyelids being bright radioactive green eyes. Eyes he was sure were going to plague his dreams for a long time.

* * *

 **A/N: Short I know, but more to come I promise.**


	4. The Other Ghost

BANG!

Danny awoke with a gasp, breathing harshly and heart beating fats and hard in his chest from the sudden bang frighting him awake. Looking around in the almost pitch black darkness of his room; the only light source being that from the moon light peeking in from his window, Danny got up out of bed and grabbed his EVP detector and night vision camera. With a quick intake of air to calm himself, Danny made his way out of his room and went into the completely dark hallway. Looking through his camera to see, he could really see much out of place. The halls looked the same as when he went to bed. Frowning, Danny kept quiet to see if he could hear anything else.

Nothing.

Turning on his EVP, it went crazy with paranormal energy. As he kept going down the hallway towards Vlad's room, to signal only got stronger. Were the ghosts in his room? Danny knew that he should probably go back for something to defend himself, wake up either Sam or Tucker but he didn't. Something just told him to go down the hall by himself.

Standing right outside of Vlad's room, the EVP machine was glowing fully red and buzzing at full power. With determination setting in, Danny squared his shoulders and creaked the door open just a crack to see in; he felt bad for not knocking first, but that soon went away when he saw the battle inside.

There floating in the middle of the room was the ghost Danny had met before, the one who went by Phantom. He knew that stark white hair anywhere. The other ghost, however, he hadn't seen before and was a sharp contrast to Phantom. His hair was black, skin an unnatural teal, eyes as red as rubys and dressed very well. Phantom on the other hand was semi long white as snow hair, radioactive green eyes, slightly tanned skin (Which surprised Danny seeing as Phantom was indeed a ghost) and wore what looked like normal everyday clothes, except they looked like they have seen better days. He wore a pair of black jeans and t-shirt, white belt and white sneakers that were torn in random places.

Another load bang brought Danny from his world of looking at Phantom, he turned off his EVP and began recording the fight that was going on as proof that there was indeed activity going on in the house. "Give up boy, you are no match for me!" The older ghost spoke as he fired at Phantom who dodged and fired back.

"I won't let you hurt these people people Plasmius, not like you did with the last owners of the house." Phantom growled as he fought back, giving it all he had. What he said made Danny think, what did he mean?

"Oh please, me being here was the only way to get him here!" Plasmius spat, smirking down at Phantom when he slammed the younger ghost into the ground. "And I WILL take care of him." With giving a loud laugh, he turns his gaze to Danny and his smirk widens. "My boy, don't you know it's rude to snoop? Didn't your _father_ teach you anything." Dannys blood went cold in his veins, he swore the temperature drop fifty below zero as he made eye contact with the Plasmius ghost.

He felt so stuck, it wasn't like when he looked into Phantoms eyes, those green eyes stole his thoughts and made him feel something he wished to feel all the time. But those red eyes staring him down at the moment made him the opposite. Looking in those eyes made Danny feel like he was seeing into his own death.

"Stay away from him!" Phantom shot the other ghost, which seemed to bring Danny out of his trance like state to let him make it back down the hall to his room. Locking the door behind him, Danny went for his bag and pulled out his book of ghost knowledge after he set his other equipment down. As quickly as he could he began looking for a prayer to keep evil spirits at bay, if only for twenty four hours or so.

After finding the right one, Danny read it out loud a few times over in hopes that would work. He has never tried using it before, but with the way that the other ghost was looking at him made him feel desperate. As soon as the first words left his lips, he stopped; all he could hear was a faint hissing coming from under his bed.

The Ouija bored.

Getting off of the bed, Danny pulled the thing out from it's hiding spot to see it glowing faintly and slightly hissing. He glared at the hunk of wood, these things were nothing but trouble.

So why hadn't he thrown it away yet?

With the thought in mind, Danny went right over to his window, opened it, and chucked the damn bored out the window. "Come back from that." He mumbled to himself before returning to his bed. He finished the prayer and listened for anything that might sound off. When he heard nothing but his own beating heart in his ears, Danny smiled. Putting his book back, he crawled back into bed and kept thinking about the conversation between Phantom and Plasmius all the while feeling very touched that Phantom saved him from the more evil ghost.

What did Plasmius mean by " _Me being here was the only way to get him here"_ ? Who was 'he'? and what did he have to do with anything? Was it ?

Danny frowned, now that he thought about it, he didn't he the older man in his room where the ghosts were fighting. Didn't he go to bed when him, Tucker and Sam did? Where did he go? Was he hurt? ' _Ugh,'_ Danny thought with a groan, massaging the bridge of his nose at the headache that was willing it's way forth. ' _Too many questions at once. Maybe Sam, Tuck and I can figure this out in the morning.'_

With that thought in mind, Danny rolled over and tried to go back to sleep. Completely unaware of the glowing green eyes watching him sleep, with peaked interest in his eyes and a small smile playing his lips.


End file.
